bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Son of a Gun... What have I done?
Hell-O BFW fans. Man it feels good to be back here and I know I keep saying that. I tried to tell myself that I didn't need to be involved with BULLY anymore, but now I'm missing it. I don't really have enough in me to write a complete fan fiction, but I'm considering getting back into RP again. However, the last time I checked the Bully RP Boards website, I found it to be dead and there hasn't really been any active RPs on there for a few months. I know most of you are busy with college and have already graduated (Professor, I would like to congratulate you once again.), and some of you are just busy with life in general. I'm even starting to get out more and explore the world. So far, I love it! Anyhow, I have realized that I have made a big mistake in BULLY RP. I have no idea how I'm going to be acting out my two characters that I already created. I could probably RP as Charlie, but Koko seems challenging for me. I should have thought of this before I made her, and there is still some fixing up to do. I have thought of making a character for the school "Gentleman's 9th" and partially "Bullworth Academy" (The connection between two schools is a "maybe". We will see.), because I know so much on "abnormal psychology". I know this is sue-ish because I'm basing some of this from what I've experienced, but it just feels easier for me to RP as a child with mental illness. I have been around people with different illnesses. I've been admitted to the psychiatric hospital twice. The first time I was forced to go, while the second time I voluntarily decided to go. I even watched videos of people with "Bi-Polar Disorder" and "Schizophrenia". I also talk with people on a website called "Psych Central" all the time, and read stories from their experiences with Major Depressive Disorder, Autism/Aspergers, Personality Disorders, Eating Disorders, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Schizophrenia, Bi-Polar disorder, Self Harm, Addictions, Relationship Issues, and the list goes on... I'm thinking of bringing my Russian character back. However, I will be restarting her all over and I will make her "mentally ill". I'm giving her a new name, different personality, age difference, different style of dress, different background story to explain her "illness", her relationship with Juri will not be romantic, and all of her stats will be changed. I will be keeping her appearance though, except, she will not be wearing makeup and she will be altered just a little to go with the symptoms. I have decided to call her Tatiana Nikolaiovna Shimkovna. Just "Tatiana" though. I am going to base her off a few well known people. The people that inspire me are, Jani Schofield (One of the youngest children and girls to be diagnosed with Schizophrenia, who can see over 200 hallucinations. Her diagnosis is considered severe.), Rebecca Stancil (Another younger girl who has Schizophrenia, but sees generally more scary images than Jani. She also has thoughts of wanting to hurt and kill people, and has attempted this many times.), Temple Grandin (She is famous for living with Autism and is an activist, and is a professor in "Animal Science" Colorado State University), and Oxana Malaya (Known as the "Ukrainian Dog Girl", thinking and acting like a dog. Also known as, "Clinical Lycanthropy".). Other characteristics will be added to make her easy to get in trouble. I will combine her with both Jani and Rebecca's cases of Schizophrenia (With Jani's childlike mindset and Rebecca's violent motives. Also including hallucinations that are like Rebecca's.), she will have some autistic characteristics of Temple Grandin (photographic memory and a strong will towards education), and odd delusions that lean towards Oxana (Having delusions of thinking that she's an important person or animal). This will be caused by trauma. I won't be telling you this as of now, and I will have to know what you think once I submit my character sheet on here. It might be too triggering and graphic for RP, but I won't know for sure. I was thinking of making Tatiana attend Gentleman's 9th and Bullworth Academy at certain times throughout the school week. This will go along with her background story, and you may disagree with this now, but I'll try and work it out to see what you think. I'm going try and see if I can pull this off. I will be taking suggestions from the Pros and will be asking questions along the way. Category:Blog posts